Tayor, the amazing flame girl
by Falling Fandoms
Summary: A Russian spy, with a past she thought she left behind. With nowhere to go, she joins S.H.E.I.L.D. and becomes an Avenger. But, didn't they see that coming? She is a Stark. A Stark that made just as many enemies, if not more than the famous Tony Stark. Those enemies are coming back, and she isn't sure if she is ready for that.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Fan fiction, so please take it easy! Read and review! This is a mix between the Avengers and X-Men. Rated T!

Disclaimer: Don't own The Avengers or anything Marvel, just Taylor/Miranda

…..

"Too easy" I laughed.

It was my job, and I was a spy. I worked for N.N.S., a company that no one knew the name to. I would steal technology and weapons, and was the top spy at the moment. I focused on the gate in front of me.

"No way I can to go around that and find a hole, the workers are on my tail!"

Keeping my gaze on the gate, I put the bike on dead center. Crashing right through the gate as if I pushed it open, I grabbed a gun out of the hands of the guard standing by.

"Thanks!" I shouted, and before he could respond, I shot him.

Perfect aim. I was never off. Jumping off my bike, I checked my bag, which was still in perfect condition on my back. I ran to the sleek black helicopter sitting by.

"I thought I was going on a hard mission!" I said.

"Record time, Miranda, but next time, try not to blow up the building before we get here."

"Yes, sir." I replied to Stryker.

I think I was the only one in the company that didn't fear him. He gave me what I wanted, though. A new life and leaving my past behind. A past which he didn't know about.

As we went back to the base, Stryker handed me something.

"A new mission? We aren't even back to base!" Grinning, I took the folder.

The second I opened it, my face fell.

"Something wrong?" He asked, never seeing me not excited for a mission.

"No, I just thought that we kept to ourselves, in Russia, not America." I replied and continued on "Stark, what does he have that you want?"

I haven't been in America in almost three years. Stryker thought that I always was in Russia, and I didn't bother correcting him.

"He has the best weapons in the world; anyway, you will be debriefed in 5 hours." Striker said as he left.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

…..

We were flying over New York City now.

"Why does this mission need to strike so close to home?" I wondered.

I jumped out the plane and landed on top of Stark Tower. Making sure that the harness was on correctly, I started jumping down the building, my curly back hair bouncing in the wind.

"Bingo. Office, and it's empty." I said into the speaker, while carving a hole into the glass.

I carefully took out the glass and slipped in.

"I guess these body suits are good for something" I thought, "Any other clothing would be caught."

Slipping into the office chair, I began typing. I was a master hacker, and no one could top that. I got all the important information from the computer, and left no traces of me ever being there, when I picture caught my eye. There was a boy and a girl in it. One looked to be 19 and the 5. The boy was holding what looked like a diploma and smiling, while the girl whose curly black hair was in pig tails, was hugging him around the waist. Miranda smiled and began to leave. As she was climbing back out the window, a blond haired, blue eyed man walked into the room.

"Tony?" He asked, and then caught sight of me, dangling out the window. "Wait! Stark!"

He shouted and ran out of the room. I grinned as I began to make my way to the roof again.

…..

As I got into the plane, someone yelled "Let's go!" and we began to make our way back to Russia. I glanced out the window and felt a pang of guilt, quickly replaced by anger.

"Calm down." I began to think and drifted into a light sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed, one, I felt very sore and two, there were a lot of people on this plane.

"Why are there so many people on this plane?" I wondered out loud, and began running my fingers through my hair.

"Just in case something happened. We are in a different country" Stryker replied, sounding like he practiced that line, waiting for it to be used.

"Oh, ok."

Something flooded his eyes, relief maybe? The plane landed and I began to get out.

"Get some rest, Miranda, you haven't slept in three days." One of the other spies whispered.

"Like I need telling twice." I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I promise, I will try to update this as much as possible! Feedback please! No rude comments, thanks! Sorry if translations are off!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the beautiful right to anything Marvel, the only thing I do have the right to is Taylor/Miranda.**

…..

The next morning, I woke with a start. I had a God awful nightmare, but as I tried to think about it, it began to slip away. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was six. Seeing as there was no use to trying to go back to sleep, I slipped on some sweatpants and a matching sports bra, grabbed a water bottle and made my way to the gym. Because it was so early, no one was really in the halls, or the gym. I slipped in, and began my morning routine. As I was running on the treadmill, Jake came in. I don't know if that was his real name or not. I figured that no one really used their real name here, I didn't use mine. He walked over and smirked.

"So I heard that the 'super spy' had to take a plane full of other spies to New York. Scared that you couldn't handle yourself there? Don't worry though; I don't think you could handle yourself either."

I turned my attention to him, and stopped the treadmill. "So, you are insulting a twenty year old, because you are twenty-six and you never achieved anything close to me. I am trying to work out, so please leave."

I tried to hide the anger in my voice and keep calm, but I still was running on almost no sleep, and was on the verge of choking him. Jake tried to hide the blush creeping up his face, but failed miserably. Turning on his heel, he marched out.

"There is a meeting at five. Don't be late." Jake added, slamming the door behind him.

I walked over to the punching bag and took all my anger out on it. I imagined that it was everyone that ever hurt me, and soon, it flew across the room, with fist sized burn marks on it.

"Shit! I haven't lost control in almost eleven years!" I muttered, and looked down at my hands. They were tan, along with the rest of my body. I glanced into the mirror and two big, coal back eyes looked back at me. My hair was still as curly as ever, and went down to the middle of my back. As I scanned down my body, I stopped at my abs. They were perfectly toned. My legs were slender, but stable. I was about five feet, five inches. I grabbed my stuff and left the gym, and headed back into my room. I took a quick shower and threw on the N.N.S. outfit. It was a tight black outfit, with knee high boots, and elbow length gloves. I threw my hair up, grabbed my gun and headed to the shooting range.

…..

I strutted into the meeting room, and sat at my usual seat. Jake nodded to me and looked at Stryker. I involuntarily put my hand tightly around the gun strapped to my thigh, and shot a glare to him. Stryker was talking about going to another factory, because they had tons of the supplies we need. Then he was talking about something we needed to destroy.

"Miranda, you need to go on a mission back to-" Stryker threw down some pictures on the table, and continued "-and destroy it, after you put all the information on this." He finished and handed me a chip. "Plane leaves in ten."

…..

The building itself was quite small, and only surrounded by an electric fence, which looked like it hasn't been turned on in years. I slipped into a vent and started crawling toward the offices.

"Any sign of anything?" Jake asked, through the ear piece I was wearing

"I am in a vent. There is a party." I replied sarcastically. "How did I even get stuck with you?" I asked.

"Stryker had more pressing matters. Weren't you paying attention during the meeting?" He snapped back.

I kicked the vent open again, and jumped out. I kicked two people at once, and grabbed another's shoulders and flipped over him, and kicked the man behind him. I threw the man against the wall and shot him, after I was done with using him to take out his friends. I sat in the stool by the computer and began downloading everything onto the chip I was handed earlier.

"How much longer?" Jake asked

"Two minutes. Why have a date?"

He ignored my comment and continued on. "There is a bike by the entrance, take that, drive straight – "

"What the hell?" I said. My earpiece was all fuzzy "Oh yea, we are in the middle of nowhere. I need to tell Stryker to get better equipment. And also stop talking to myself."

I grabbed the chip and ran out. There was no one out there, but there were only a couple of offices, so I didn't really expect to see that many people. Right outside was the bike, and I revved the engine, and flew out of there. One I passed the gate, the building erupted into flames. I turned around and admired my handy work. The bike shuttered, drawing my back to reality. There was an arrow in the front wheel, and not wanted to risk the bike flipping, I jumped and rolled off. I started running, and a man of iron blocked my path.

"WHAT?" My mind was screaming. I turned around to see another man. "Captain America?" I thought. My dad talked about him when I was younger, all the time. I grabbed my gun and shot him. He pulled up a shield. I ducked and rolled again, to miss the bullet that bounced off. I started to run into the forest. A man with an arrow stepped out of the shadows, but I grabbed a branch and jumped over him. I started running on branches, when a sharp pain in my shoulder hit me, causing me to fall. Warm blood was seeping on my clothing.

"Drop the weapon, and kneel." A woman said, and a gun rose to my temple.

"Я не могу понять тебя" I smirked

"Брось оружие и становиться на колени" She replied

"Well, shit." I thought.

I kneeled and put my gun on the ground, and put my hands in the air. Something pricked me in the neck and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Another update! I'm on a roll! Thanks for reading! Please follow!**

**Disclaimer: The happy right to the Avengers and X-men lies with Marvel, not me.**

…..

I was tired, hungry and cranky. I have been sitting in this room for hours. There was only a metal table and two chairs, one which I was sitting in. My wrists were handcuffed, and I would have gotten out when I first regained conciseness, but they were really fancy. Like, finger print required to open them. I looked around, and slumped back into the chair. All I wanted to do was sleep. Two people were trying to get answers out of me, one with an eye patch and was wearing all black, and another, the women who shot me. "At least they took care of that." I thought. I didn't answer any questions, which they had to translate into Russian because they thought I didn't speak or understand English. The only question I did answer was what I wanted to eat, and I replied "No meat." In Russian. I heard people talking outside of the door and tried to hear what they were saying.

"Look, Fury and Agent Romanoff, you two need some sleep. I will take the food in, and you two take care of yourselves." A male voice said.

"Stark, she doesn't speak English, let alone understand it. Don't do anything stupid." A women voice said, who I assumed was Agent Romanoff.

I began to panic. Out of all the people that I didn't want to see while I was handcuffed and had no weapons, Stark was number one. The door opened and he walked in, wearing stupid blue glassed sunglasses and a suit. He set a metal tray with potatoes, broccoli, pasta, and a fork in front of me. I cocked my eyebrow at him and held up my hands, which were still in this contraption of handcuffs.

"Oh, yea." He mumbled, while pulling out a card thing.

I put my hands before him and he swiped the card in front of them and caught them when they fell off. I rubbed my wrists and nodded my head in thanks. I was hoping he would leave now, but he sat in the chair in front of me. I could easily take him, and run, but I had no doubt in my mind I would be gunned down once I left this room.

"I had a sister, you know. I know you can't understand what I'm saying, but I have been thinking about her lately. Today would have been her twenty-first birthday. August 16th. It was the hottest day of the year, I remember." Stark began, leaning into his chair and crossed his legs. I just sat there and stared at him. He continued "I was fourteen and couldn't believe it. I thought I would hate her, but we became really close. At seven, she began acting really weird, but I couldn't blame her. Both of our parents were dead. I took it upon myself to raise her, and give her the best life ever. One day, though, she was ten, she ran away. I haven't seen her scene then." He took off his glasses now. I looked down at my potatoes." I thought I was going to die a while ago. I was taken, and held hostage, I thought that I would never find her. I know she went to college at thirteen, and graduated at seventeen." My eyes were watering now.

"Did I cause him this much pain?" I thought.

When I left, I thought it was for the better. I was a mutant, and the famous Stark family wouldn't want anything to do with me if I told them. So I left and didn't tell anyone. I learned to control my powers, and lived on the streets. I went to college for technology and left for Russia looking for a new life. I thought it would work, and it would be done and over with. I joined N.N.S. and quickly became the best. But the past didn't stay buried, and living proof was sitting in front of me. Stark got up to leave.

"I'm sorry I did. I thought it was for the better." I choked out.

Tony froze in his place. "Taylor?" he whispered.

I solemnly nodded. He ran over and scooped me up. "Oh my God. Eleven years, and I find you sitting in S.H.E.I.L.D.'S interrogation room." He laughed, and hugged me even tighter. "Now, even though you broke into my security and stole my information, I will need to convince Fury to let you go." He said, and I laughed. "Don't worry, the information I gave them was generic stuff, stuff they already had. I'm not an idiot."

Tony finally let go of me. "You want a tour?"

"Not really. I was on the run from the agents that work here and tried to shoot Captain America, it might be awkward." I replied

"Too bad." Tony smirked, and drug me out of the room.

"STARK!" I whipped around and saw Agent Romanoff standing there, with her hands on her hips. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

Tony looked embarrassed, and Agent Romanoff saw. "YOU BRING HER OUT, AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE WITH YOU? SHE COULD KILL YOU, AND ESCAPE."

"No, you don't understand, Natasha, she is fine. Funny enough, she is my sister." Tony said, choosing his words carefully. Tony got his confidence back, and continued "And if you need us, we will be in the lab." Tony strutted down the hall, leaving Agent Romanoff standing there dumbfounded. I quickly ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reading! Don't forget to follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the happy privilege to owning Marvel.**

**…..**

I was sitting at a computer, looking at all the Stark inventions. Tony was sitting there, staring at me.

"What? Did I do something?" I said.

"No, I just can't believe that the first thing that you do after I let you out of that room is look at all my inventions, I mean, I know that I am a genius, but come on!" Tony replied.

"Arc reactor… I thought that was a lost invention to shut hippies up." I muttered as I read the screen.

"No. Not just for that." Tony laughed, as he began taking his shirt off.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm your sister!" I shouted.

"Calm down, look." Tony pointed to his chest.

"Oh my God!" I ran towards him. "What did you do?"

"Well, when I was – "Tony began.

"Hey, Stark, Fury wants you in his office, now." Captain America stated. He looked over to me.

"I told you this would be awkward, Tony." I said, as Captain America stared at me. "Captain, I am sorry for earlier, I hope you are ok."

Captain started to blush "Please, call me Steve." He replied, and took my hand and kissed it. "What is your name?"

"Taylor" I replied, now it was my turn to blush.

"Nice meeting you, and I hope you are ok also." Steve responded.

"Taylor, you are coming with me, or Fury is going to kill me." Tony pointed out.

"Because I look so attractive right now?"

My suit was ripped, there was blood all over my shoulder, which was cut out so they could stich it up from the gun shot. My normally curly hair was matted, and there was dirt all over my face.

"Yea, exactly" Tony stated. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me after him. The building was a maze, and I couldn't figure where we were going. Tony stopped and pushed open a door.

"You requested my presence?" Tony questioned.

"Stark, you have disobeyed my orders, and Agent Romanoff's orders." Fury turned his attention toward me. "You. You lied about your name, where you were born, and birthdate. Lived in Russia, worked for a spy group, stole from your family's company, and killed hundreds of people along the way."

"Seriously?" I thought "What are you? My mom?" That came out. Oops. Tony looked like he was going to die of laughter. Fury looked like he was going to kill me, but I continued "Well, duh, I wanted a new life, and if I walked into Russia and said I was a Stark, I would have been killed. I didn't want them to put two and two together and get four, so I changed my birthday and where I was born. The spy group offered me a new life. I didn't steal anything from my family's company, I gave them information I stole from another company. Also, I think you little company killed more. Now if that is all, I will be on my way." I snapped, and turned on my heal and strutted out of the office.

…..

I found my way back to the lab, and sat back on the stool. It was a good two minutes before I realized that someone else was in the room. I was still steaming from the encounter with Fury and I started taking it out on the man staring at me.

"What? All I'm doing is looking at reports, can I work in peace?" I shouted.

"Sorry." The man stuttered. He was about Tony's height, with brown hair, with a little grey mixed in, he was wearing a purple button up shirt, with kakis.

"No, I'm sorry." I replied, I stood up and walked over to him. "Taylor Stark" I stated, and stuck out my hand, which was covered in dirt and dried blood from scratches. I quickly put it down.

"Bruce Banner, at your service." He explained. He looked in awe at me.

"What is he doing?" I thought. "Oh yea, Taylor Stark. Stark."

"Hey Taylor, Fury is landing the craft and Pepper is coming to take you shopping" Tony exclaimed, walking in the room, breaking the awkward silence between Bruce and I. He glanced at me and added " After you take a shower, though."

"Thanks."

…..

For the next week, it was a blur, mostly of me sleeping, and working out and moving to Tony's house in Malibu. On Friday, Tony walked into the kitchen. "I never asked why you left all those years ago." Tony stated. My breath was caught in my throat.

"What if he kicks me out?" My mind was screaming. "He saved you, give him a chance." Another voice said.

I looked down at the counter. "After I turned seven, I could do weird things, like control fire. I could make fire, too." I stated, in a monotone voice. "Then I could do things, like teleport. I would think of exactly one spot, and I would go there." I looked up, expecting to see Tony throwing my stuff out of my window and telling me to leave, but he stood there, and stared at me. "I thought you would find out and kick me out." I concluded.

"You thought I would kick you out?"

"I couldn't control it that well! I didn't want to hurt you!" I exclaimed "When I was little, mutants were not accepted, and I didn't want you to be pushed out of society because of me!"

Tony came and rubbed my back "I don't care, I love you." He whispered.

I looked up at him "Do you want to see what I can do? "

"HELL YEA!" Tony shouted and ran out the door.

"Idiot." I laughed, and followed him outside, down to the beach.

…..

Tony stood behind me and I stood parallel to the ocean. I thought of what I wanted to do.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yea." Tony replied.

I put out my hands like I was pushing something, and a lion, completely made of fire ran out.

"Holy shit, Taylor!" Tony mumbled, completely in awe of the lion walking around the beach now.

I stopped thinking about the lion and it disappeared. I threw fire, and teleported to Tony, scaring the shit out of him.

"I don't want S.H.E.I.L.D. knowing that I'm a mutant, got it?" I asked

"If I did tell them, would you kick my ass?" Tony questioned

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

…..

It was about three in the morning, and I looked around the room. One wall was complete windows, I looked out of them. My bed was half of a circle, with the flat part against the wall. The walls were warm beige, and the floor was a dark brown wood. I had a little desk on the opposite side of the room, and a red laptop on it. I had two nightstands on each side of my bed, and they were a dark brown, along with the rest of the wood in my room. I had guns in the drawer of one, and throwing knives in the other. I was not tired, and was kind of bored. I threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of yoga leggings. I grabbed a gun and knife and walked out of my room. Tony and Pepper were in New York right now, at Stark Tower, and I didn't really want to be there. It's been three weeks since the Avengers caught me, and Tony was still trying to get them to realize I could be helpful. The house was dark, and quiet. I creped down the hall, and went out to the beach. No one was here, and I was really calm. The wet sand was tickling my bare feet, and every now and then, a wave would lick my feet. I sat down on the beach, and my hair was being lightly blown in the breeze. I took a knife and started carving designs into the sand. It was an old habit of always wanting to have weapons on me, and I couldn't get over it.

"Hell, I am a weapon."

I thought hard. I wanted to make a kitten, but I wanted it to be able to pet it. I couldn't be burned by the fire, or any fire, really, but I wanted other people to feel the tickling sensation that came with touching fire. I visualized a cat, and put my hands out. I little fire cat came out, and started walking around. Just then, a giant wave came, soaking me, and making me lose my concentration. I got up, and looked around. No one was here, and the closest building was Tony's house. I thought about the beige colored bathroom, with accents of red and brown, and felt the warm sand be replaced by cold tile.

"At least I don't need to walk." I stated. "I really need to stop talking to myself."

I jumped into the shower, and the water was a temperature that would burn any other person, but was a comfortable for me. After a quick shower, I grabbed a towel, and went into my room. The closest was huge, and spun, and I soon found my outfit. It was a pair of light blue skinny jeans that hugged my slender legs, a sign of the Deathly Hollows black and white tee-shirt, and a pair of black and white converses. I blew dried my hair, and the curls looked perfect, as usual. I strutted out of my room and grabbed a pair of black sunglasses.

"Let's see what Malibu has to offer." I sang, my voice echoing around the house.

…..

The wind was whipping my hair as I sped down the road in one of Tony's silver convertibles. I haven't felt this happy in years. I stopped at a store earlier and bought a couple of things for my room. It was a couple of red pillows, a red carpet, and a touch tablet, red, of course. I had been out scene five in the morning, and it was three now. I pulled into the mansions driveway and parked. I grabbed all my items and in a quiet 'pop' and a little red smoke, I was in my room, with all my items.

"Jarvis, is Tony here?" I questioned.

"His plane is landing now. He will be home in 15.6 minutes." Jarvis replied, in his British accented voice.

"Thanks."

I put all my new things in the appropriate places and headed down to the kitchen. I was eating macaroni and cheese when Pepper and Tony walked in.

"Good to see the house isn't burned down." Tony acknowledged.

"Because I would be the one to do that. You can barely boil water without the house being filled with smoke. " I sneered.

"That was only once!" Tony exclaimed, and Pepper looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" She questioned.

"It's not important, anyway, Taylor, you are going to come with Pepper and me to New York for an Avengers meeting." Tony announced.

"I'm not an Avenger." I pointed out.

"Fury said that if you could show us what you can do, he might consider putting you on the team."

"Pepper, can you excuse us while I talk to Tony?" I questioned

Pepper nodded and walked out of the room. She didn't know that I was a mutant, and the less that knew the better.

"I am not showing them everything." I stated

"I didn't expect you to. It's your choice to tell them, and when you feel like the time is right you can do that." Tony replied.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

…..

We were sitting on a Stark plane, flying over America. I had my laptop and tablet on my lap, and a bottle of Sprite in my hand.

"You want anything? You are allowed to drink." Tony said.

"Na, I don't drink." I muttered.

"More for me!" Tony exclaimed, pouring himself more scotch.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think that drinking before a meeting is a bad idea?"

"Do I look like I care?"

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a white MIT shirt that hugged my torso, and a pair of white converses. Tony was wearing a pair of jeans, with an AC/DC shirt, and sneakers. I looked back to my computer. I was reading an article about how the Avengers saved New York a couple of months ago.

"Loki?" I asked

"A crazy cat bag, who is Thor's adopted brother." Tony responded.

I had been asking names for the past hour of the flight, trying to get a feel for who is on the team.

"We will be landing in five minutes, Mr. Stark." A female flight attendant announced. I put my laptop and tablet in the travel bag that Tony got for me, that was black with red flames on it. I put it by my suitcase and sat back down. The plane landed gracefully, and Tony looked out the window.

"We are here!"

"I thought that we were just landing on a cloud"

We stepped off the plane, and looked around. There were two black cars, and a blue convertible. Someone came to get the bags Tony and I were carrying, and gave Tony a set of keys.

"Who said you were driving?" I asked.

"I know where we are going, you do not." Tony replied, as he finished the rest of his drink.

Deciding that now was not the best time for fighting, I jumped into the car.

"You coming?" I yelled.

Tony hopped into the car, and we sped away, toward the heart of New York. Everything was passing in a colorful blur. All too soon, the joyride was over, and I looked up. The building was huge, and there were so many people here. People were constantly in and out of the building, and people were streaming by it.

"Mom! Look! It's Ironman!" A little boy about seven shouted, while pointing at Tony. The boy was wearing an Ironman shirt, and had a fake Ironman helmet on. Tony gave his signature smile, and waved. The boy looked like he was going to pass out from being this excited. Tony made his way to the building, and I quickly followed. I looked behind me, and three men in suits were coming, carrying out bags, while one was moving the car. My vision was blocked by some man in a business suit.

"Some us need to get somewhere." He shouted.

"Sorry, I was, um. . . "I stuttered out. Were people normally this rude?

"That's my sister, I would watch your tone with someone who could buy out this city." Tony sneered.

The man huffed something and continued walking.

"Let's go, we have plenty of shit to get done." Tony announced, and took me by the arm, and pulled me into the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Wolverine is an Avenger. Look it up :) . He is one of my favorite people, so I decided to add him.

…

"Shoot the target" Fury commanded.

"Just the target. Nothing else? Do you want me to do anything fancy?" I questioned.

Fury said he needs to see what I can do before he asks me to join the Avengers. Shooting a target, I do these types of things for warm-ups. There were five targets in front of me, each one further back than the last.

"Just shoot them." Fury growled.

I looked at each target. I shot the gun five times, and blew on the barrel.

"Ok, now what?" I replied.

Fury went to inspect my work. Each bullet was dead center. Fury looked at me, and I looked back. There was a very pregnant pause before Fury asked "Can you do anything else?"

Tony and I made eye contact.

"I can throw knives."

Tony grinned at me. I walked over to the knives they had here. They were sitting in a black box that Fury opened for me. I glanced at Tony and he nodded. I grabbed a knife, and inspected it. They were all new no fingerprints, no scratches, no nothing. I threw it to the furthest target, and it hit center. I grabbed another, and threw it with more force, and it stuck on the handle of the other knife.

"Stark, your sister has some talent." Natasha observed.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Tony questioned.

"I suspected that she was good. You don't normally get that good from no practice." Natasha continued. "How long were you doing the 'spy' thing? Five? Ten years?" Natasha asked.

"I started training at seventeen, and became the best of the best at nineteen." I answered.

Natasha looked impressed. "Это очень, очень впечатляет. У вас есть настоящий талант. Я не против работать с вами. Тони является противоположностью с другой стороны."

I laughed "Спасибо."

Tony looked at us like we had three heads. "Anyway, we have a meeting at three." Natasha added, while looking at Tony "Don't be late."

All the agents left the room, so Tony and I were the last ones standing in there. "I can show you where you will be staying, and then we can head to the meeting." Tony announced, and clapped his hands together. We walked down the hall when I heard a booming voice.

"Stark! Is this a girl friend of yours? I thought you had your heart on the spice?" A man with shoulder length hair came down the hall.

Tony stood there, his face getting as red as a tomato, and then some. Realizing that he meant Pepper, I decided to say something.

"Thor, right?" I exclaimed, "I am Tony's sister! Taylor Stark. We are not dating."

"Yea, Thor, this is Taylor."

"My mistake, I am dearly sorry, Stark sibling." Thor apologized, and took my hand. "It has been a pleasure meeting thee." Thor continued down the hall, and I was cracking up.

"Shut up." Tony warned.

We continued to where I would be staying. The top of Stark towers was the Avengers headquarters, and was divided up. The top floor was Tony and Pepper's only, the second to top was bedrooms for the Avengers and where they hung out, and the third from top was Avengers heaven. There was a pool, training room, a couple of offices, and some other things. We walked into my room, and I looked around. It had a double sized bed, a desk, dresser, and a dresser. The wood was all dark brown, and the floors were a light color. I looked and saw that the door that I thought was for the closet was a bathroom, with brown tile, and red walls, with a sink, toilet and shower. There was another door in the bathroom for the closet.

"Tony, I'm going to grab some stuff from my room, ok?"

"Yea, I'll be by the door."

I thought of my room in Malibu, and with a puff of red smoke, I was in the room. I grabbed the carpet and two of the red decorative pillows, and went back to my room in New York. I put the carpet at the foot of my bed, and the pillows on my bed.

"Ready?"

…..

We walked into the meeting room, and took our seats.

"This is Taylor Stark. She will be helping with the Avengers, now." Fury announced.

I looked around the room and recognized all but one face. He had a gruff look about him, and was chewing on a cigar. His hair had two points, and he had side burns. He caught me looking at him, and I quickly looked at the paper in front of me.

"Taylor, what did the company you worked with do?" Fury asked.

"Why is that important?" Tony snapped.

"Calm down, bub." The man growled.

"I- We stole information on technology, and weapons. I don't know what they did with the information, I just took it, and occasionally destroyed the building."

"Do you know anything else?" Fury questioned.

"Um – I know the main person in charge had some places in America, but they were destroyed, when I was eighteen, so he came to Russia. I think he was experimenting with adamantium." I concluded. I looked up, and the man sitting across the table looked shocked, but quickly tried to hide it.

"What is adamantium?" Thor boomed.

"Metal, it's a type of metal." I answered.

Fury asked me to stay behind so I could show where the buildings were on a map. Everyone got up to leave, and I walked over to Tony. Fury sensing something was happening left the room to get a map and marker.

"Tony, telling them what I did could help. I don't want there to be a world war three because I didn't tell them." I snapped at him. He turned on his heal and left. I looked around the room, and saw the man still sitting there.

"Can I help you?" I questioned

"Who was the main man in charge of what you did?" He growled.

"Stryker."

"Do you know what he does? He does experiments on mutants. That's how I got these." He made these for me. Three claws came out of his hands, and I stood there with my eyes getting bigger and bigger. "Tried to kill all of the mutants a few years back. I'm the reason that the building isn't there anymore." He continued. "You got yourself in deep. It was a good thing you weren't a mutant, or I don't think we would be having this conversation." He, too, walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

"Good thing." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't forget to follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**.

…...

"Shit. I was working for a company that tried to destroy mutants. What did I think they did? I really don't know." I thought as I walked toward my room. I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top. I threw my hair into a messy bun, grabbed a water bottle and walked down to the gym. As I was walking, I ran into Dr. Banner.

"Taylor, could you do me a favor?" Dr. Banner asked me.

"Yea, what do you need, Dr. Banner?"

"Call me Bruce, and if you see Tony, could you send him to the lab?"

"Have you looked in the kitchen? I think Thor melted another toaster." Steve answered.

"Thanks, both of you." Dr. Banner replied, and started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hello, Taylor, how are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I was just going down to the gym, what about you? I have some steam to blow off."

"Me too, do you need to talk?"

"No, I don't. Thank you."

I opened the door to the gym. There were treadmills, punching bags, a boxing ring, and more. I wrapped my hands and wrists and handed the tape to Steve.

"Do you need this?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." He took the tape and wrapped his hands.

I began punching the bag, and each punch was harder than the last. Steve walked over to another bag and started punching it. I looked back at my bag. It was brown, and looked like it had seen better days. My fists were hitting the bag, and I thought of Stryker.

"How many mutants did he do this to?" I wondered. I began punching harder. The conversation I had with the man floated through my head. "He tried to kill all the mutants, once." My anger was getting the best of me. I punched the bag, and it flew across the room.

"Taylor!" Steve shouted, but I didn't hear him. I walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind me. I looked down the hall, and didn't see anyone, and Steve was putting the bag back up, so the coast was clear. I thought of the beach outside Tony's Malibu house, and, felt the sand beneath my feet.

…..

Around seven, I decided that I should head back to the tower. I was back in my room, and walked out. My room was right off of the living room and kitchen, and everyone was sitting on the couch, eating Chinese takeout.

"There you are! This is for you." Tony exclaimed, and threw a box of lo-main at me. I caught it and sat next to Pepper on the couch.

"Logan, put that God damn thing out. You are going to make my house stink." Tony commanded, looking at the Logan. He took the cigar out of his mouth and rubbed it out on his hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, between bites of lo-main. Logan held out his hand, to show it healing.

"Not really." He growled.

"This is going to be an interesting team." I thought.

….

It was a month since I joined the Avengers, and I impressed everyone. Clint and Natasha were the ones I normally went and did missions with, but sometimes I did stuff with Tony and Bruce. We had already taken out two of the least important buildings for N.N.S., and we were sitting in the office, discussing the choices we could do.

"It would make the most sense to take out the little buildings, then work our way to the big ones." Natasha argued, and Clint agreed.

"I'm tired of this shit. Let's just go big or go home." Tony shouted.

"Are you drunk?" Natasha replied, "We could be killed!"

"It's only my second drink, today. Also, it's only nine in the morning."

Fury decided to have a say in something and spoke up. "Tony does have a point. We should get them while their defenses are down, as opposed to when they know we are coming."

Natasha and Clint looked like they were slapped, and Thor cheered.

"Good thinking, Stark!" and slapped Tony on the back.

"We leave in an hour." Fury concluded, and walked out.

"Я думаю, что он пьян" Natasha muttered.

…

We were sitting on the helicarrier, flying toward the headquarters of N.N.S. I was really tense, and it showed. I was tapping my feet, and squeezing my gun. "It was a good thing you weren't a mutant, or I don't think we would be having this conversation" Kept floating through my head, and I didn't want to endanger the team by not telling them.

"Hey –" I started, but was cut off by Fury.

"Go."

Tony and I got up. He would carry me down, and I would take out the guards, and the rest of the team would follow. I jumped out of the helicarrier, and Tony caught me by my hands. He carried me down to the roof, and let go. I took out two guards, by the guns I was carrying. I tripped and shot another. I flipped one, and pushed another off the roof. Tony was doing his Ironman thing, and took out the other half of guards. The rest of the Avengers came down, and we made our way into the building. I didn't recognize the room, but then I saw it. There were mutants, in orange jumpsuits, standing in glass rooms.

"Damn." I muttered.

Wolverine tried to scratch the locks off, but it shocked him.

"Logan, there is a room, where all controls are held, let's go" I muttered. I didn't want to go alone.

"He nodded and ran after me.

"Take care of them." I shouted as we ran out of the room. "We can come back later to finish what we came here for; we need to get them safe."

Logan and I ran down twisting corridors, and came to the room. I felt uneasy that I haven't seen anyone, just the guards on the roof. I hit a big red button, and the doors unlocked.

"Good job Taylor." Stryker mocked, as he walked into, with all the guards. Something pricked me, and everything went fuzzy.

"Go!" I tried to shout to Logan. It was a trap. I didn't need him getting hurt. Then, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh man! I am so sorry with the whole 'I-haven't-updated-in-like-forever' thing From now on, I should be updating every week, at least! Please leave comments! Flames, suggestions, I don't care, just so I know people are taking their time to read! I WILL be changing the story to a X-men/ Avengers crossover soon! On to the story!**

**I don't own anything, but Stan Lee does a HELL of a job!**

…..

The first thing I realized when I woke back up was that I was on a really cold metal table and everything was kind of fuzzy, and I couldn't focus. Then I realized Logan was with me when I was knocked out. I tried to move, but my wrists and ankles were strapped down.

"Wait, I'm a mutant, duh." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

Then I realized there was a metal band around my head. I tried thinking of my room, but I couldn't. I broke out in a cold sweat and began to panic. The metal door opened and I looked over.

"Look was the cat drug in." Stryker walked over to where I was, and continued. "Well, I had you once, and you thought you got away . . . but that's not happening again. You see, next time you steal technology and give it away, you should see what it's about. This," He said, as he tapped the thing on my head "is a beautiful thing. Made so telepaths can't 'read minds' it's the perfect thing so you don't leave me, again." Stryker smirked and got up.

"What the hell did you do to Logan?" I growled.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't kill him." Stryker answered, and started doing something on the computer. "I won't kill you now but, we will see how far this takes us. I have something great in mind." Stryker explained "The problem is that he is good for only close contact. I cannot set him on a city's limit and tell him to destroy it. You, I can. Problem is, someone could kill you before you are done. I need one person, with the power of two."

"How did you know that I am a mutant?" I demanded, hoping that the fear I had wasn't in my voice.

"I've been doing this for a while now. I don't let anything past me." Stryker got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

….

I didn't know how long I was lying there, staring at the ceiling. The door opened again, and my table moved.

"It's on wheels. Great. There goes plan D." I thought. "No way they would let me move and if they did, would I be able to leave?"

We went down a hall, and into an elevator and into a giant room. I tried to look around, but the band was giving me a major headache. I light was over me, and the person who wheeled me here left. I rolled my head over and saw a table of doctor tools, and two shots filled with a grey liquid. A nurse came in and I looked back up at the ceiling. Something was placed on either side of my head, and another person came in.

"Perfect. Are the nurses that were in charge of Logan okay?" He muttered

"At least he is giving them hell." I thought. My vision was becoming very blurry and sounds drifted away.

"Where are you going, concise?" I muttered before blacking out.

…

I was hungry and tired. I missed Tony's sarcastic remarks and Pepper's cookies. I wanted to go home. My body hurt, and I swore I was going to die if Stryker and his men kept this up.

"Smart one, you can't die." My brain reminded me.

The first thing that Stryker and his buddies did to me was enhance my hearing. They were seeing if my body could handle the hell that they were bringing on it. After doing that, they did something to my DNA and gave me some of Logan's DNA, resulting in me not being able to die. Then, they did something to my eyes, making them better than perfect. My nose was last. I could now smell a bullet and the powder that they shot at me, before it came close, so I could roll away. I had a feeling that this was all of Logan's DNA's doing, but I didn't blame him. He never wanted this to happen to me, I could tell by his facial expressions. We fought each other, and only stopped when we were both bloody messes. Stryker tried to get him so stab me, but Logan didn't.

_He looked at him, and made his claws go back in._

_"Enough, Stryker!" He yelled._

_I put my hands on my knees, and coughed up blood. My head started throbbing, and everything went fuzzy._

Stryker could control the band thing, and Logan never had enough time to get it off of me, but he was becoming just as worn as me.

"God, let something happen already." I murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Over 100 Views! Thanks guys! Quick question, do you like the over 1,000 word chapters, or the 750 to 850 word chapters? Just wondering, anyway, to the story!**

**I don't own Marvel or anything that it owns.**

…

I was standing in the big room again. Logan was opposite of me. He looked shabby, and I could see blood from where he was cut. His orange jumpsuit looked like he cut the top off of it making it just orange pants and a white undershirt. In a glass room above us were the doctors and Stryker waiting as if they were watching a high school basketball game. Logan's claws slid out and I prepared myself. We learned that all that Stryker wanted was a good show, and once he got everything he wanted, our memories would be erased, or we would not know what we were doing, and he would send us on the other Avengers. He jumped toward me, and I rolled over and made a fire barrier. I was tired, and I figured that it was at least three months from when we did the mission, resulting in us being here. My fire dies out almost instantly, and Logan knocked me over. I projected him off of me, and bent over. Logan accidently stabbed me in the stomach. I could heal, almost faster than Logan, but it still hurt. Logan shot an apologetic look and I threw fire at him. I was blacking out, and it had nothing to do with the constant headache I had, so I couldn't leave the hell I was in. I gave in, and collapsed on the floor, and the darkness swallowed me.

…

I was on the metal table again, and I thought I heard Tony's suit.

"Get ahold of yourself." I commanded.

The noises were getting louder. I thought I heard guns, but I couldn't tell. The door swung off its hinges and I sat up. Stryker had stopped worrying about me escaping after the second month, but I was too tired to try any more. Tony walked into the room, and his mask slid up.

"Taylor!" He shouted, but his excitement was covered by a look that made it look like he was punched. "What happened?"

I couldn't blame him. My hair was a giant mess, and I was covered with dried blood from the wounds that were long gone. My eyes had bags, and I could tell I lost a lot of weight. I stood up, and promptly fell over. Tony caught me by my arm, and took notice to the band around my head.

"What is that?" He questioned.

"Break it." I commanded.

Tony had a laser and cut the band in half. My headache already felt better, and everything slid into focus. I could tell where Stryker did his work, and I could give Clint a run for his money on eye sight. Thinking about him made my heart ache.

"Logan, he is somewhere here I think –" I started, but Tony cut me off.

"We found him first, he is on the jet already." Tony informed me.

He took me in his arms, and began walking out. I saw Clint at one end of the hallway, and Natasha at the other.

"Capsicle is with Logan, he was fine, on a scale, tried to cut Capsicle's head off when he busted the door down." Tony smirked.

"Logan was in worse shape than me, he doesn't need to put a show up." I thought. Tony wouldn't even let me walk, so I didn't have a choice. We were passing the 'information' room, and an idea hit me.

"Tony, let me down." I commanded.

Reluctantly, Tony put me down and I went over to the computers. All of Stryker's information was there, making it look like he went out in a hurry. I grabbed a laptop, and making sure that all the information was on it, I left the room.

"Ready." I said. I began walking toward the sound of a jet, when Tony grabbed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"The j-" I began, but I wasn't sure if I wanted Tony to know what happened, so I stopped talking. Most people couldn't hear the jet this far away. Tony gave me a questioning look, but walked in front of me. We continued out, and I was getting tired, again. We got out to the jet, and Steve opened it.

"Natasha and Clint are on their way." Tony stated, and added "Bruce didn't come. Neither did Thor."

I took a seat across from Logan, and he looked at me. He looked like he lost weight, and he was also covered in dried blood. The rest of the team looked at us, so I didn't say anything. Clint and Natasha jumped in, and we began to fly.

"Wait, where are we?" I questioned.

"A branch of N.N.S. in Asia." Tony replied.

The ride was an awkward silence until Clint spoke up.

"Where to, Stark?"

"Malibu, my place." He replied.

"Logan and Taylor need to go to the hospital, Stark." Natasha pointed out.

"I heal, take me to headquarters, and don't make a big deal." Logan growled.

"There is still Taylor!" Natasha argued. Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but I shook my head.

"Bruce is on his way to my mansion, we can patch her up." Tony stated.

…

"Finish your shower, and Bruce and I will put some stuff on the cuts." Tony commanded.

"I'm fine, I got this." I said. Tony already walked away and I needed a shower, so I didn't bother following him. I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the water. I looked in the mirror as I was undressing, and I looked awful. You could count my ribs, and my hipbones poked out.

"Well, might as well eat out New York." I muttered.

I took the longest shower, and when I stepped out, I felt much better. I didn't have a bruise or a scratch, and the place where Logan accidently stabbed me was smooth. I walked into my room, and noticed something. There was a small pile of presents on my bed; all marked 'To Taylor'. I looked and the smallest one was from Tony. Deciding that it would be better to get dressed first, I waked over to the closet. I picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a red MIT sweatshirt, and pulled my still wet hair into a pony tail. Throwing on socks I sat on the bed, and opened Tony's gift. It was a 'Stark' phone. I was impressed by it, and how it was glass. I went into the calendar to see what day it was. I almost dropped the phone when I saw it was Febuary 23. I was gone four months.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I was reading another Avengers fan fiction about how Tony was being framed for killing Hammer, and he, Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey were living in one of his many vacation homes after Bruce got Tony out of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s 'jail'. If anyone knows the author or title, please message me!**

**I don't own Marvel. Oh well. . .**

….

Tony's voice rang through the house, bringing me back to reality. I went down to the living room, and saw Tony and Bruce sitting on the couch, and Pepper was making food.

"Good to see you again, Taylor." Bruce greeted. I sat down on the couch, and looked at Tony. "Where do you have cuts, or anything that might get infected?" Bruce asked.

"I, uh, took care of them already, uh, thanks." I responded.

"It looked like she had a big cut on her left calf, and stomach." Tony said. I shot him an 'if-looks-could-kill' glare, and turned to Bruce.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" I questioned.

"Yea, I'll be on the porch." Bruce responded. Once he left I turned to Tony.

"I took care of it, Bruce doesn't need to help." I hissed.

"Really? When we got you, you couldn't walk down to the jet without being tired. You don't need to hide that you are hurt." Tony responded

"I'm not, though." I corrected, and continued, "I have been in a white room for months, and I would like a say of what's happening to me."

Pepper came over with some soup, and while I was distracted, Tony pulled my pant leg up.

"What the hell?" He questioned. Pepper looked and gasped.

"Taylor! When you came in, you were bleeding, and now there isn't even a scar!" She acknowledged.

_There was a knife in my calf. I could feel the blood oozing down my leg. Stryker pulled the knife out and put it back on the table. I saw blood on the floor and on the knife. _

"_It worked" Stryker murmured. _

_He typed something on the computer, and turned back to me. The pain was disappearing, and I could feel my body healing itself._

"_More tests, make sure it works." Stryker commanded as he left the room._

The memory went as fast as it came. I stared into Tony's concerned eyes, and Pepper's shocked face. I got up, and went to my room. I went into my bed and laid there, curled up in a ball. Every time I shut my eyes, I saw the room where Stryker and his men made my life a living hell.

…..

I practically locked myself in my room for a month, only coming out when I was sure that no one was in the kitchen. Neither Tony nor Pepper questioned why I didn't have even have a scratch, but I overheard Tony telling Pepper that I was a mutant. I was surprised that he kept his mouth closed for this long, but I was going to tell Pepper anyway. I had read the computer, and found out the Stryker was currently in Russia, at the N.N.S. building that I used to work for. I had planned the entire month I was back that I would go and destroy the last important N.N.S. company building. I changed into a S.H.E.I.L.D. outfit that I had, and laced up a pair of boots. I thought of the company and immediately felt a change in my surroundings. I looked up the hall and saw a young officer coming. I teleported behind him, and kicked his legs out. I drew out a gun, and pointed it at him.

"Where is Stryker?" I growled.

"In the meeting room, number P23." The man said with wide eyes. I shot him and made my way to P23.

…

The door blew in with such force that the hinges fell off. The scorched door lay at the feet of exactly the person I wanted to see.

"Stryker, fancy seeing you here" I mocked. Stryker looked like a deer in headlights, and I took advantage of the time. I jumped on him and with my left hand, took out a knife and held it against his throat. The room engulfed in flames, and the other officers who were in there were stuck.

"Stryker, you don't take a powerful mutant, and lock them up." I sneered, "I think that they would go after you, don't you? I could kill you right now, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. So my final question for you is; knife or fire?"

Stryker's eyes flashed anger, but didn't move so he wouldn't slit his own throat. "I will not be killed by a mutant. You see, they already tried, but I had people to help me out of that corner."

"You think any of these cowards will save you?" I questioned as I motioned to the cowering group of people in the corner of the burning room. "They can't even save themselves."

…..

I finished my shower, and changed into a pair of grey yoga leggings, and a pink sweatshirt with grey letters that said 'I love New York'. I blew dried my hair, and the curls bounced playfully with each step I took. After I killed Stryker, I burnt the rest of the building, so there was not so much as a wall standing. I was relieved that no other mutant would be scared of him, but I knew there may be another man or woman like him, but I promised myself that I would be prepared. I walked down to the kitchen, and saw that there were some S.H.E.I.L.D. vehicles in the driveway. I didn't want to be in a meeting with the other Avengers, so I quickly grabbed a container of 'easy-mac' and threw it in the microwave. I heard the door to Tony's lab open, and someone come up the stairs. Deciding that I wouldn't leave my food, I staid where I was.

"Hey! Taylor! The Avengers came earlier and Tony wanted to tell you to that you were invited down, but you weren't home." Pepper said cheerfully.

My food finished, and I grabbed it while replying "No thanks, Pepper." Pepper looked at me, and I realized I didn't have a choice. Grumbling, I put my food down and went down the stairs. I punched the code in and walked in.

"You summoned me?" I questioned. Bruce and Tony were sitting on the couch, Steve was sitting on a chair, Thor was sitting on another chair, Logan was leaning against the wall, Clint and Natasha were sitting on a table, Fury was standing in front of them, and a man who looked my age was sitting on a stool.

"Taylor! We have a newbie to introduce you to!" Tony shouted, strutting over to me. "This is Peter, aka Spidy!" Tony announced, motioning to the new face.

"Hi." I said, and smiled at Peter.

"It's good to see you back in the world, Taylor." Fury greeted, but turned to me so I could only hear. "I want to talk to you after this."

"Why? I have things to do, Pepper made me come down, I didn't want to come, truthfully." I responded.

"We need to know if you know why you were taken." Fury answered.

"And why is that your business?" I snapped, getting louder.

"For the safety –" Fury began, but I cut him off.

"Because they wanted an 'ultimate weapon' type of thing. Mixing Logan's DNA and mine could, did, make a much more powerful mutant than one of us could be." Noticing the blank stares I was getting from the team, I added, "I'm a mutant."


	11. Chapter 11

**To all my friends who are in the hurricane's path, please be safe! I am in west PA, and am getting TONS of rain and wind.**

**I don't own Marvel.**

**….**

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I heard a voice whispering from my door. I rolled over to see Tony standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Not waking you up. Pepper told me not to." Tony responded innocently.

"Really, what are you doing?"

"Do you want to come to New York?" Tony questioned.

"When?"

"Whenever you want, preferably tomorrow."

"Sure." I stood up and walked over to the door, and continued, "How did the team take it?" I asked.

"Like champs. Thor was confused, Spangles and both spies were in shock of why you would hide that, Spidey continued looking around, Bruce looked like he knew, and Logan ignored all of the questions that Fury shot at him." Tony replied in a casual tone.

We headed down to the kitchen, and I made another a meal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony blurted out.

"Tell you what?"

"That you have Logan DNA in you?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine now, so we can continue with life." I stated as I was getting my food. "How did you wake up at eight anyway?"

"Pepper had to go down to the office early." Tony shrugged, and continued "But you are all right? I don't want a crazy sociopath killing everyone in the tower."

As I walked out of the room, I yelled over my shoulder "Oh yea! I was destroying the last important N.N.S. building yesterday, destroying their work."

I chuckled as I heard Tony mutter "And they think she wouldn't be a good fighter, something about 'lack of drive'."

…..

The next evening Tony and I were sitting in the living room, while Pepper chewed us out.

"The plane was supposed to leave at eleven in the morning! Not eleven at night!" Pepper yelled.

"But Pepper! Taylor had a really good idea about the- " Tony tried to explain.

"No 'buts' Anthony! Taylor! I can't believe you! I thought that you were the sensible one!" She continued.

"But it was a really good idea!" I wined.

"A good idea would be for you two to wear watches that reminded you when you had something to do!"

"That's a good idea, I mean, to shock you if you forgot. . ." I began, and Tony laughed.

"You two are impossible! I need to be at S.I. at seven tomorrow!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I can get us there, duh!" I realized and smacked myself.

"What?"

"I can take us there, be ready in half an hour." I answered. When Pepper left, I turned to Tony "And grab the stuff we were working on."

….

"Never again." Tony cried out as he fell to the floor, muttering about sweet solid ground.

"It wasn't that bad, really." Pepper said.

We were standing in the living room of the tower, and Bruce was standing in the kitchen.

"Good to see you again, Taylor." Bruce greeted.

"Hello. Bruce, Tony and I have some ideas about communicators, so if you want to help, we will start again tomorrow." I walked over to where Tony was now standing, pouring himself some scotch. "We don't really know if the 'other guy' wants one."

"Where is everyone?" Tony asked, looking around the room.

"Peter is asleep, Steve is in the gym, Natasha is in the shooting range, Logan is out, and Thor is sleeping." Clint replied as he jumped down from the vent.

"I didn't even know you were there!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I did." I muttered, scuffing my foot on the floor.

"Sir, Logan is coming up the elevator." Jarvis announced, making Clint jump.

"Did I ever tell you how weird that is, Stark?" Clint muttered.

Logan walked into the room, making Tony announce "The party animal is here!"

"_Animals, all of them. All mutants are." Stryker was walking around the table I was on._

"_People are, too. You think you are better?" I questioned, my voice cracking._

"_Who is the one that is strapped to a table?"_

"_Who put me here?"_

"_Let's see how you stand to electricity." Stryker reached over to the tool sitting on the table. My body stiffened, getting ready for the pain._

"Knock it off!" I snapped.

The room looked at me, and I glared back. Tony had a questioning look on his face, but didn't say anything. I turned on my heel and strutted out of the room. I heard Pepper run after me, but I didn't stop. I reached my door, but a hand touched my shoulder.

"Taylor, are you okay? Do you need to talk to someone?" Pepper looked at my face, and I couldn't help it. Sobs shook my body, and Pepper held me.

"It's okay. We won't ever let that happen again." She led me to my room and sat on my bed.

"Taylor, if you ever need to talk, please, come to me, Tony isn't the best for sympathy. When he first met Bruce, he started poking him with sticks." Pepper chuckled at the thought, and left the room. "Get some sleep." She added, shutting the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Wow! Really! This is something I wasn't expecting! Anyway! **

...-...

'We are calling this meeting for a very important reason. Understand?" He looked at my white converses on the table and rolled his eye. "We need better means of communication to Thor, so we can call him when we need help."

He was met by silence around the table. Peter was sitting to my left then Clint and Natasha. Bruce was sitting to my right, and Tony was next to him. It was an early morning meeting, so everyone was still a bit tired. Tony didn't even get dressed out of his pajamas, his reasoning being that he owned the building and didn't need to get dressed.

"Taylor I want you to go back with Thor so you can install the equipment that you, Tony and Bruce have been working on."

I looked up from my phone and sat up straight. "Hm what?"

Fury was giving me a 'don't-you-test-me' look so I quickly looked at the folder I was given. "Never mind."

"You will be leaving in an hour, so please don't waste time." Fury pointed to the door, and I looked at it.

"Oh right, leaving."

I bounded sown the halls, and went into the elevator, and hit the top floor. I skipped to my room happy about a 'mission' that Tony wouldn't be able to help me on. I knew he meant well, it was just a little tiresome to have someone always be paired with me. I grabbed my red duffle bag and threw a week and a half's worth of outfits and other stuff. The folder I got said to wear relatively nice clothing but nothing too fancy for working in. My laptop was already down with all the equipment I was going to need, so all I needed to do was get changed. After putting on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a loose white shirt with a black undershirt, I started lacing up a pair of black combat boots. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out into the living room.

"Hello Miss Stark, We are going to be meeting Thor in New Mexico, so if you could follow me." A S.H.E.I.L.D. agent informed me.

After a final glance around the room, I stepped into the elevator.

...-...

"So, have you ever been to New Mexico?" The agent asked me as we were pulling into the parking lot.

"No, I don't think so." I grabbed my bag and the agent grabbed the other two bags of equipment. We walked onto the plane and I looked around. It was a S.H.E.I.L.D. plane so it wasn't very fancy, but I would only be on for a few hours.

"We will be departing in five minutes."

I took a seat and looked out the window. We were right outside of New York City, but not close enough for anyone to notice a plane leaving. I pulled my phone out and went online.

"This is going to be a bit boring, isn't it?" I got into a more comfortable position while watching the ground shrink beneath us.

...-...

After a few hours on the plane we landed in New Mexico. I put all of my belongings into the bag and got up. My legs were stiff from sitting, but other than that I was fine. I walked out onto the landing site and looked around. There were buildings all centered around a main building, but none of them were permanent. There were scientists walking from building to building, but before I could walk over to them, a loud voice called my name.

"Miss Stark! I hear that you are indeed coming with me to Asgard! Are you ready?" Thor walked over and took my bag.

"Thor, it's fine, anyway, how do we get to Asgard?" I continued looking around, memorizing the place until I knew it like the back of my hand.

"Stark! Here are your bags." The agent from earlier put down the equipment bags and looked to Thor. "You have been approved to leave at any time you are ready." The agent rushed back to where he was supposed to be, leaving Thor and I in the middle of the field.

Thor took the two bags after I took mine back, and I looked around.

"Thor, I understand that you are from a different _realm _but how do we get to Asgard?"

Thor held my hand as he lifted up his hammer, and shouted "Like this!"

...-...

**JJCME thank you for the review! I am so sorry about not updating, but I will try to do it more often, but they might be around this length in chapters, but I will try my best to make them longer!**


	13. Chapter 13

My head was pounding and my legs felt like jello. Thor noticed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked around and noticed that we were in a large room, with a single doorway leading out onto a rainbow bridge. Thor and I walked out and I stopped in my tracks. The city that was laid out in front of me was the definition of beautiful. The light reflected off the buildings, giving off a spectacular light show. Thor and I started walking towards the biggest building that i could see.

"Thor, I need to put these computers together where you will be able to reach the Avengers and Shield with the smallest amount of distractions, alright?" I motioned to the bags that Thor currently had.

Thor nodded while he continued striding up to the fastly approaching buildings.

"Do you wish that you have a meal first, or simply go to work?"

"If it's okay, I think that I'll just go straight to work."

. . . . . . . .

Thor placed my bags down on the ground and spun around. The room was a small library compared to the other one, but could still rival a Harvard library.

"If this is satisfactory, you may begin work. No one should be bothering you here, and if you need anything, I will be down the hall in the training room." Thor grinned and left.

There was a huge table that I was going to be working on. I would set up all the controls here, and then there would be tablets that I would connect to more common rooms that Thor would be in. Sighing at the large pile of equipment laid out in front of me, I went to work. The room had a steady hum after I began placing the main monitor together. The sound helped relax me, but I was still on edge. I didn't like being in unfamiliar places without someone near me but I knew Thor wouldn't have been able to help, so I didn't ask him to stay.

A few hours later I finished the monitor, but could tell someone entered the room. He was taking slow, cautious steps toward the center of the room. I didn't recognize the scent they were giving off. I stood up and turned toward the sound of footsteps. A man with slicked black hair stepped out from the bookshelf with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" I looked at him and I realized that he was Loki.

"When I thought that Thor would sink no lower, he turned to a human to help him, and not any human, a mutant.'' Loki continued looking at me, and it felt as if his eyes were going right through me.

"Well buddy, you want to put this together?" I motioned toward the pile of equipment now only a fraction of what it was. The room changed, instead of pride, it felt as if someone was afraid, and they couldn't hide it.

Loki, started to strut out, but I could tell he was afraid. And he hated that, so he was crawling back to somewhere he could think he was safe. I felt bad for him, and didn't stop him when he left the room.

. . . . . . . .

I was working on attaching one tablet to the wall in the training room while Thor practiced elsewhere so he wouldn't 'disrupt my thought-train'. I smirked as I tested the tablet. Satisfied with it, I stood up, coming face to face with Loki. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings when he entered, too busy yelling at the tablet to concern myself with another person. I already thought Loki wasn't a threat, and this helped back up my idea. He didn't try anything as he watched me, so I decided to try to talk to him.

"Hey, Loki, right?" I asked as I extended my hand out.

He looked me in the eye, and smirked "Taylor Stark, the bastard's little sister." He didn't take my hand, so I lowered it.

"Tony, yea, his sister." I started to put all the extra equipment into the bag, but didn't totally turn my back on Loki.

He continued to watch me, but made no effort to help. I slung the bag over my shoulder and started to walk.

"If you are a mutant, what can you do?" Loki looked at me and I realized that he was obviously intrigued by the idea of a mortal having abilities that could make them equal to a god.

"How about this, I'll go put this all back, and we can discuss over a some food."

Loki turned to me and nodded, but smirked "If you think that I praise you and any others like you, _you are wrong._"

I smirked and continued walking.

"I'll be in the library."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here concludes Taylor the Amazing Flame girl, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**

. . . . .

Loki continued pestering me after I told him what I could do, and even tried to get me to show him what what I could do in person.

"If you really can control fire, why won't you?" Loki eyed me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and continued working on the systems I had laid out in front of me. "I told you that I'm busy. I'm only supposed to be here a day more, and I need to keep working."

"With that amazing ability, you could out the pathetic scum that wronged you in their place."

I laughed and looked at him.

"Who says I haven't?"

Loki eyed me and rolled his eyes. "What did you do? Pay them to leave you alone?"

I thought of all of the buildings I burnt down and all of the workers who helped Stryker when he caught Logan and I killed. There was a pit in my stomach that was quickly replaced by the joy of making sure no one was hurt by them again.

"Something like that."

Loki stared at me nervously, but didn't say anything.

After working a few more hours in a tense silence, Loki stood up and rolled his shoulders back, trying to create a more impressive stand.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed, if you need anything, there is a guard outside of the room."

With that, Loki strutted out of the room, not casting a second look at me. I turned back to the monitor and tried to focus on it, but my mind continued to wander to the remains of buildings torched long ago.

. . . . .

I finished checking all the systems and showing Thor how to work them to a basic level around midday. After giving up on teaching him how to use them to their full potential, I told him how to answer the tablet when Shield called. Thor was completely ecstatic about them, and promised to keep in touch. They offered to serve me dinner before I left to go back to Earth, but I declined. While I was putting the rest of the equipment back into my bag, Loki appeared from outside the door.

"Ditching to leave to your pathetic planet so soon?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the last of the wires I had scattered on the floor.

"I assume that you plan on joining the avengers again when you return? If so, you may want to keep an eye on them. They don't think too many things through."

I looked up at him and zippered my bag.

"A mutant that can control fire _and_ have the same, if not _better_ abilities than the loved Logan? Why didn't they come and rescue you sooner?"

Loki smirked at me when he realized he had my attention, and it wasn't going anywhere soon.

"You would have been unstable. Simple. Messing with a class 4 mutant's genes? Not the brightest idea. So they couldn't rescue you sooner. But, then why did they bother? They wanted someone that could do their dirty work on their side."

Loki began twirling a pen in his hand, but never lost eye contact with me.

"Sure the whole '_Talyor's a mutant? What?'_ act was good, and you were still unfocused and unalert to the little details. Why wouldn't you be? Even now, you can't sleep. You are constantly in a state of alert, and took to going everywhere with two guns and three knives."

Loki dropped the pen and shifted his body so it was square with mine.

"You're a mutant. Simple as that. You try to forget, hell, this is the first time in weeks that you even talked about your abilities to anyone. When was the last time you used them? You can't change what you are, Stark, so listen to me when I say that you should be putting the _'normal folk' _in their place. They sure put you in yours."

Loki turned on his heel and left the room, leaving me standing in the giant room alone.

. . . . . .

Epilogue

. . . . . .

I wandered to the clearing in the forest that I was told to meet at. It's been months since I returned to Earth and began digging around in Shield's work. I found out that they knew where I was a month before they came and got me. I couldn't blame the Avengers, only Fury. The anti-mutant movement was growing, and it was those for it and those against it fighting. I saw no need to protect the people who considered us second class citizens. Among the mass of people I spotted who I was looking for.

"Miss Stark, very nice to finally meet you in person."

"Yea, I have the folders I told you about."

I thrust the folders into the man's hand and looked into his eyes. "Mutant testing. All their work. Led by Stryker."

"Thank you."

A man came running up, and stopped in front of me.

"I need to talk to Magneto, if you are done."

"Go ahead."

I smirked and began walking into the group of people. If Sheild thought that all it took for a mutant to step down and become their dog was to put a few well placed words here and there, they had another thing coming.


End file.
